This invention relates to volume measurement and, more particularly, to an improved pneumatic system for measuring the volume of a closed air space.
In the marketing of beverages in restaurants and bars, it is desirable to be able to quickly determine the inventory stored in containers from which the supply of beverages has been partially depleted. The present invention provides a small, portable, simple pneumatic system for taking such inventory measurements by measuring the volume of air space above the liquid remaining in the vessel containing the partially depleted supply. This measurement is taken by charging a known volume to a known pressure above atmospheric, then exausting the known volume into the unknown air space volume and then measuring the resulting pressure. This technique of measuring an unknown volume was known before the present invention but involved cumbersome manually operated equipment.